


Crimson Locks

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's trip to the hair salon has unexpected results.





	Crimson Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian cut out of work a little early so he could make his hair appointment. He had mixed feelings about the new guy who would be doing his hair. Ryan had done his hair for eleven years and he had a comfortable rapport with the man. He was good at his job and always friendly. Then out of the fucking blue Ryan decides to pick up and move to Texas. Brian hated to admit he was really going to miss Ryan. He had a strictly professional relationship with Ryan. On his last day, Brian gave him a fucking farewell that neither would forget. The man was good in more ways than one. Finding his replacement wasn’t an easy thing to do. Brian had even considered flying all the way to Houston just so Ryan could continue to do his hair but that could get a little expensive even for him. 

 

He pulled into a parking space near the Elite hair salon. Brian had an appointment with Ryan’s replacement, Stephan. He left his suit jacket in the Jeep and went inside. He glanced around the room and found Stephan. Brian looked him up and down taking note that not only was he not his type, he was unfuckable. The guy was short and obviously a bear. Brian didn’t do bears. 

 

Stephan came over. “You must be my Brian.” 

 

Brian pasted on one of his smirks. “I’m Brian but I’m not yours.” 

 

Flustered Stephan waved Brian into a chair. He relaxed, crossing his long legs. Brian was there for his usual trim and a touch up on his subtle highlights. The highlights he thought just enhanced his natural good looks and he liked them. Before Ryan had left, he left a card with his explicit instruction on how to care for Brian Kinney’s hair. He had been one of their most valued customers for quite some time. So Brian expected Stephan to know what he was doing. Stephan trimmed his hair with no trouble at all. 

 

As Stephan combed through his hair he was a little rough, pulling Brian’s hair hard enough to hurt. Brian rolled his eyes. That was a bear for you taking their fun to work. After a particularly rough yank Brian grabbed Stephan by the front of his smock pulling him down level with him. 

 

“Leave the S&M crap at home where it belongs. Yank my hair again and were going to have a problem. Got it?” 

 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” 

 

Brian’s sinuses began to burn at the smell of the strong bleach. He breathed through his mouth and it became a little more bearable. Brian was relieved that Stephan didn’t try to engage him in idol gossip. When he came to get his hair done it was just that. He expected them to perform a service and nothing more. He was not a nelly queen who thrived on the latest gossip. 

 

As he waited for the dye to set, he let his mind wander to pleasant thoughts. A slight smile crossed his face as he thought of things he would do to Justin when he got home. His hair was then washed and fluffed dry. All the time that his hair was being blow-dried he faced away from the mirror. He never really gave it much thought. When the blow drier clicked off his chair was turned to face the mirror. He stared at his reflection in shock and utter disbelief which turned into sheer horror. 

 

Brian growled. “What the fuck did you do?” 

 

Stephan quaked in his boots. “Sir, I did as instructed.” 

 

Brian’s voice had a deadly bite to it. “Oh I don’t think you did, because this is totally fucked.” 

 

Brian’s usual auburn highlights were now a shockingly bright crimson red. 

 

“What can I do to make it better?” 

 

“If you think I’m letting you near my hair ever again you must be fucking insane.” 

 

To show no hard feelings toward the establishment he paid for the monstrosity that was his hair but left no tip. He stormed out of the salon and stalked to the Jeep. He was in a very foul mood. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Justin was on the couch quietly sketching when Brian slammed into the loft startling Justin. When he looked up his mouth dropped open in shock as he took in Brian’s hair. Brian stood in the middle of the loft seething. Justin gulped and coughed a little to stifle a laugh. 

 

“Brian, what happened?” 

 

“What happened? What happened is apparently they hired an incompetent ass who doesn’t know how to do his job.” 

 

“Oh, what happened to the guy who usually does your hair?” 

 

“He moved to fucking Texas, remember I told you.” 

 

“Must have slipped my mind. Um well once the shock wears off it’s really not that bad.” 

 

Justin grinned and then totally lost it at Brian’s disgusted look. He couldn’t hold it back any longer and began to laugh. Poor Brian, he prided himself on his hair. Every morning he would spend hours grooming it just so. You’d be amazed at just how long it takes to arrange it into the ‘just been fucked’ mused hairstyle. 

 

“That’s right Sunny boy laugh it up, I’m here to amuse. You think this is funny?” He held up a lock of red hair. “This is a fucking nightmare.” 

 

Brian only succeeded in sending Justin into another round of giggles. He pounced on Justin and wrestled the struggling teen over his lap. Brian worked Justin’s pants down exposing his creamy white cheeks. Justin knew he was about to be severely punished and looked forward to it. Most of his punishments were such a turn on. Brian squeezed his cheeks. 

 

“Someone should teach rude little boys it’s not nice to laugh at their elders.” 

 

Justin tried to hide his grin in the couch pillows. The next thing he felt was Brian’s hand smack his ass none to lightly. It stung and he hissed quietly biting his bottom lip. Brian smacked his ass again. He alternated between each cheek, both got the same amount of treatment. Justin’s ass was tingling and radiating heat. 

 

Justin got an erection while his ass was being abused. His cock was trapped between Brian’s legs. It was a pleasant feeling, it was warm and silky. Justin couldn’t help but hump Brian’s lap it felt so good. Brian allowed him a little pleasure but then put a stop to it forcing him to be still. 

 

“None of that you’re being punished.” 

 

Justin was already hard to bursting. He hoped Brian wouldn’t torture him for long. Brian moved on to a better position. He felt feather light kisses soothe his ass. He felt Brian’s tongue in the crease of his ass not moving just waiting. Justin wiggled in anticipation and a sign for Brian to continue. 

 

Brian took his time licking along his crack making sure every inch of flesh was bathed by his tongue. He purposely bypassed Justin’s quivering hole. Justin moaned and thrust his butt up in the air. Brian placed a finger in front of Justin’s mouth and ordered him to suck. Justin attacked the finger like it was Brian’s cock. He licked and sucked the digit till it was slippery wet. 

 

Brian placed his middle finger at Justin’s entrance and pushed slowly in. Justin gasped and tightened on Brian’s finger. Justin rocked back on the finger wanting more. Brian slowly finger fucked him. Every so often he would tap Justin’s prostate causing him to moan louder. Brian had numerous ways of making Justin cum. He also had several ways to prevent him from cuming. Justin was in for a long night. 

 

Brian finger fucked and played with Justin’s ass making the boy a writhing mass of need. When he felt Justin approaching climax he stopped and removed his fingers. Justin groaned in protest. He had Justin flip over with one leg resting on the floor and the other on the back of the couch. Justin was spread wide open, a feast to behold. Brian licked his lips deciding where he should start first. Justin tried to touch his cock, which by this time was leaking profusely. Brian slapped his hand away and gave him a look that said he was in charge. 

 

Brian took Justin’s cock in his hand and lightly blew across the weeping tip causing Justin to shiver. He took the tip of Justin’s cock into his mouth. He licked leisurely around the head collecting the pre cum on his tongue. When Justin showed sighs of coming to close to the edge he backed off. 

 

“Brian please!” 

 

He silenced Justin’s cries with a deep penetrating kiss. Justin could taste himself as he sucked Brian’s tongue deeper within him. It nearly drove him to distraction. Brian pulled away panting then moved on. Again he took Justin’s cock into his mouth but this time he took all of it. His mouth slid down Justin’s slick pole. Justin bucked up into Brian’s mouth trying to seek some kind of relief. Brian held Justin’s hips steady with one hand while fondling Justin’s sac with the other. Justin was mewling and panting almost to the point of hyperventilating. As Justin was just about to cum Brian backed off and did some masterful work to prevent his release. 

 

Justin let out a sob of frustration and a tear trickled down his cheek. He couldn’t take much more of Brian’s play. His cock throbbed to the point of being painful. He needed release. Brian thumbed away Justin’s tear and gently kissed him. He murmured soothing words to him. 

 

“It’s ok baby. You’re a good boy. Just hold on a bit longer. You’re so beautiful.” 

 

Brian slipped a condom packet out of his pants pocket and shed his clothing. He quickly prepared his cock and placed it at Justin’s entrance. He entered Justin in one swift thrust, which nearly brought Justin off the couch screaming. Brian caressed his chest soothing the boy. He began to thrust quickly within Justin. All that play with Justin had turned him on just as much. His hips began too buck in a blur. He twined his fingers with Justin’s. Justin screamed as great gushes of cum erupted from him. Brian felt Justin clench his cock as he came. Brian through his head back howling as his cock head swelled and shot his massive load into the condom. 

 

Brian fell forward resting on Justin’s chest while he waited for his breathing to return. He felt Justin run his fingers through his hair. Brian reveled in Justin’s light touch. Brian slowly sat up ungluing himself from Justin and pulled out and disposed of the condom. He helped Justin to sit up. 

 

Brian grinned. “That was the hottest fuck ever.” 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

Brian helped Justin to stand on still wobbly legs. They cleaned up in the shower. They both took turns bathing and blowing each other under the hot spray. When they got out they also took turns toweling each other off which turned into more erotic fun. Brian slipped on his silky robe and headed for the phone he had calls to make and then he would get back to his boy. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m making plane reservations to Houston obviously only Ryan can fix this mess.” 

 

Justin smiled tenderly he reached up and ran his fingers through the bright locks. 

 

“You should leave it. I actually kind of like it. It’s sexy.” 

 

Brian snorted “it’s ridiculous.” 

 

”No it’s not” Justin protested. 

 

Justin read my lips. “No fucking way.” 

 

Justin pouted prettily. 

 

Brian wasn’t budging. “No, that’s final. I’m ashamed to even go out in public looking like this. It goes back to the way it was before the stupid fucker fucked it all up.” Brian slightly smiled. “You can enjoy it until the flight, which I hope there is one available soon.” 

 

Brian was treated with a dazzling smile then Justin scampered off to the bedroom to wait for Brian. Brian shook his head Justin was so easy to please. Brian made his calls to Ryan explaining the horror he went through and got the next available flight to Houston. 

 

Brian entered the bedroom to see Justin spread out on the bed ready and waiting for him. He dropped his robe and leaped onto the bed landing next to Justin. He was up for one more. He was always up for one more.


End file.
